


The alien invasion (Чужие)

by Kaguya_hime



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaguya_hime/pseuds/Kaguya_hime
Summary: Питер ждет Уэйда с очередного задания, но заявляется к нему вовсе не его родной Болтливый наемник.





	The alien invasion (Чужие)

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький спин-офф к большому недописанному фанфику, поэтому некоторые моменты упомянуты лишь вскользь. Но, в общем, тема понятна: "Я и диод".  
> Оба, кажется, ООС и перебор с соплями.  
> Прямую речь не выделяла, ибо лень ("Я художник, я так вижу").

Ты цел?

Зашибись. 6 вечера.

Жду.

 

Пятнадцать минут седьмого. Питер сидит на кухне, перечитывая переписку за последнюю неделю. На столе два кувшина с жидкостью для регидратации, тарелка с овощами, на разделочной доске обсыхают большие куски стейков. Если у Уэйда что-то серьезное, наверняка, ему захочется почти сырое. А так оно, наверное, и есть.

Странная у них в этот раз операция. Они только переписывались. Хотя обычно Уэйд старается звонить так часто, как может, со всех концов света. Иногда Питер убалтывает его до полного отруба, или они треплются обо всем, Уэйд шатается по стремным углам разных странных местечек и описывает, что видит. Питеру нравится разделять эту уэйдову другую жизнь – хоть так, хоть удаленно, а присоединяться к заданиям он все еще пока боится, вдруг Уэйда опять переклинит до состояния берсерка, слепой ярости – как у зверя в период гона... Конечно, сейчас уже ничего, Уэйд снова треплется непрестанно пока дерется, шутит. Почти адекватен. Как-то раз под порнографические Уэйдовы фантазии с придыханием и хрипотцой Питер даже начал дрочить, и расслышал выстрелы и крики уже после того, как кончил. Да, Уэйд себя теперь не теряет во время боя.

Но секс по телефону после этого стал для Питера антифетишем. Недели одиночества, тянутся, конечно, невыносимо долго.

Питер ерзает на стуле, виновато ощущая, как тает в промытой заднице смазка. Черт, Уэйд может полуживой домой приехать, а у него только и мыслей, что… Хотя в тот раз в коридоре было – очень даже.

Полседьмого.

Звонок.

Уэйд!

Питер вихрем срывается в коридор и распахивает входную дверь. Сердце екает. Дорогой дружочек Дэдпул, облегченная версия – только катаны и пушки. И это хорошо. (Потому что когда-то у них было с Уэйдом, обвешанным парой дюжин гранат, тот выглядел как гребанное древо войны в плодоносную атомную осень и причитал, бешено двигая бедрами, что сейчас взорвется, а Питер скулил от страха и страсти, обвившись вокруг, и боялся схватиться за не те шары. Обошлось). Уэйд, Уэйд, Уэйд! Питер впитывает его присутствие, ныряет с головой в глубокие воды, готовый вобрать его в себя – во всех смыслах. А Уэйд только улыбается широко, аж за маской видно и… молчит?..

Эй, ты чего? Проходи.  Голос потерял?

Обменял у морской ведьмы. На кое-что получше.

Какая-то странная интонация. Питер затаскивает его в дом и захлопывает дверь.

Уэйд, все хорошо?

М-м…

Питер обнимает его, гладит руками плечи, шею, затылок, запускает ладонь под маску, а затем – за долю секунды успевает достать Уэйдов нож с голени и приставить его к горлу незнакомца, другой рукой срывая маску к чертям.

Чужак такого же роста, как Уэйд, и похожего телосложения, поэтому Питер так легко обманулся.

Питер встряхивает его и прижимает нож сильнее.

Ты, блядь, кто такой?

Чужак ухмыляется самодовольно

Да я скрулл… знаешь ли, пришелец, древняя раса, супер-технологии, форму вот меняем. А на вашей вшивой планетке мы забыли этот, как его, вибраний, криптоний, секретную пищевую добавку?.. Тайное вторжение инопланетян, малыш, прямо как в отстойных боевичках. Расслабься и сейчас мы поднимем рейтинг этого кинца… Или это текст? Нахрен его. Нам, пожалуйста, видео с горячим сексом!..

Он начинает было поднимать руку, но Питер хватает его левой за шею, стукает головой об стену и приподнимает. Роста, конечно, ему немного не хватает, зато силы – хоть отбавляй. Пришелец стоит на цыпочках и спесь с него немного сошла. Питер вдавливает лезвие еще чуть глубже и смотрит, как медленная капля течет по белой коже вниз, за ворот Уэйдова костюма. В том, что костюм снят непосредственно с Уэйда, нет и сомнений – на левом плече кривые стежки, которые Питер сам лично сделал. «Паучок, да ты просто идеальная женушка», «Иди в жопу, Уэйд».

Где Уэйд? Что с ним? Отвечай или я тебя!..

Старое доброе ультра-насилие. Я почти кончил. Голос как будто чужой. Он сглатывает тяжело. Но давай-ка мы с тобой сейчас придумаем кодовое слово, а то одно неловкое движение, и ты один-одинешенек. И смерть, знаешь, вовсе не горячая штучка, особенно если навсегда. 

Руки подними.

Эй, ты серьезно, что ли?..

Питер сильнее сжимает шею.

Руки!

Чужак хрипит и морщится, но выполняет приказ без борьбы, хотя и шипит на остатках наглости:

Да, мой господин. Тебе так нравится?.. Аа, ссука, больно. Может другую позу выберем? Пожалуйста?..

Питер отпускает шею и быстро приклеивает руки к стене паутиной. Затем осторожно убирает нож на полку для ключей. Смотрит на чужака с сомнением.

Тот подмигивает и шепчет

Подсказка для нубов: а теперь командуй мне раздвинуть ноги и делай что хочешь. Только по-быстрому. Ребра болят.

Питер приклеивает и ноги тоже.

Вообще-то пришелец и манеры Уэйда неплохо имитирует, как будто успел на него изрядно насмотреться. Черт, а с Уэйдом-то что? Получается, взят в заложники? Где?.. Кем? Хоть бы жив был… В последние полгода Питер уже ни в чем не уверен, даже в этой бесспорной способности. Хоть бы был жив.

Я тебя спрашиваю в последний раз: кто ты и что с Уэйдом?

Да ничего с ним! То есть, понятно, конечно, что он… я… Блядь, это все совсем не так вышло. Он хмурит светлые брови. Ты что, прикидываешься? Или?..

Питер уже дошёл до точки кипения.

Тебе в рожу дать? Или по яйцам? Чтоб ты понял, что я серьезно?

Ну, я вообще-то в рот надеялся дать, но…

И Питер заезжает ему в челюсть, не сильно, но ощутимо. Чужак, наконец-то, прочувствовал. Ему уже по-настоящему больно, и он зол как черт.

Питер, какого хрена?!.. Я ж тебе сказал, что без фактора сейчас! Мне, конечно, нравится погрубее, но выбитые зубы это уже перебор, а?.. И ребра, мать их. 

Перед Питером внезапно открываются новые перспективы. Он еще раз внимательно смотрит на пришельца, впиваясь во все детали.

Кожа, вспоминает он фразу из учебника, самый большой орган человека, ее вес составляет 16 процентов от массы тела. Значит ли это, что там, под этой ровной поверхностью, 84 процента его Уэйда?.. Или там все чужое, два сердца, трехкамерный желудок, другая жизнь?..

Пити, ты что, всерьез поверил, что я скрулл? А еще своих одноклассников тупицами считал, когда они думали, что Человек-паук может быть девчонкой или пришельцем. Это кто еще тупица… Але, это я, Уэйд. Ну? Понюхай, попробуй... Глаза, наверное, тоже совсем не изменились. Спроси там про что-нибудь. И отвяжи уже руки, раз все равно не трахаемся. Больно.

Питер молча приносит растворитель для паутины и освобождает чужака, с опаской на него поглядывая. Тот осторожно опускает руки, шумно выдохнув.

Оружие оставь здесь.

Да я хоть весь костюм тут оставлю. Он аккуратными движениями раздевается. Идеальная белая кожа, если не считать небольшого синяка на груди.

Что случилось?

Да в первый же день, когда мы попытались к ним проникнуть, все наперекосяк пошло, драка, ну и когда я увидел эту коробку-холодильник… я ее и не заметил сначала, и немного жестко там поработал, поэтому пока хмурый пес и стальной зад пытались наложить жгут на шею их боссу... видишь ли, Боунс-то нас предупреждал, что если обнаружим лабораторию или сыворотки, чтоб или привели к нему кого-то, или информацию достали. Ну и пока они там занимались, я и ширнулся.     

Он стоит посреди гостиной абсолютно голый. Ну как, нравится?

Штаны надень. И ты разве из дома не в трусах уходил?

Вот черт. Сперли, фетишисты. А штаны где?

Где бросил.

Он проходит в ванную под пристальным взглядом Питера, заглатывает горсть таблеток, запивает пригоршней из-под крана и ухмыляется сам себе в зеркало, убирая обезболивающее обратно в шкафчик; плещет холодной водой на скулу и царапину на шее; неторопливо промокает чистым полотенцем, уделывая его в смазанных пятнышках крови.

И потом?

И потом эти два дебила сломали мне ребра пока реанимировали. А самое смешное, что титановая задница, вот уж тихоня тихоней… хотя неважно, в общем. А дальше было вообще, как в кино, самолет, каталка, капельница с морфием. Боунс потом еще меня дополнительно обколол, чтоб волосы где надо росли, ну и так, для науки.

Питер проходит за незнакомцем в их спальню, где тот, наконец, находит семейники в цветной горошек.

Это ты оттуда мне написал? Из института икс?

Ну да, первым делом, как очухался.

Потому что так легче врать? В сообщениях.

Да не о чем было врать уже, жив и все. А когда начал превращаться решил, что пусть будет сюрприз.

Ты себя чуть не угробил по собственной дурости! Три дня в сознание не приходил!

Два дня.

Псих! И других, наверное, подговорил, чтоб мне не сообщали, а? «Я за свободу информации». И что случилось с твоей гребанной свободой информации?

У незнакомца на лице вполне знакомое выражение – недоумение, с каким люди обычно смотрят на конченных дебилов. На Питера так полгода назад в институте Ксавьера посматривали и в Башне, когда он, отметавшись в безрезультатной агонии по городу пару суток, наконец, обратился за помощью и попытался им разъяснить зачем ему Болтливый Наемник, почему он считает, что они дружат, и точно ли он уверен, что Дэдпул пропал, а не просто свалил куда-нибудь на время без предупреждения. ЭмДжей тоже на него иногда смотрела вскользь со смесью удивления и жалости, когда думала, что Питер не видит. И вот теперь и сам Уэйд тоже.

Питер, тебе экзаменов, что ли, мало? Или этих твоих паучьих подвигов по пять часов за ночь? И я не про секс, хрен там плавал, а про твоих гребанных бабушек с велосипедами, без обеда и выходных. Ты еще меня хочешь по кускам из дерьма собирать еженедельно? Я с иксами договорился – как бы меня там не распидорасило, они меня тихо чинят сами, и я иду с заданий домой на своих двоих. Точка.

То есть Росомаха, Колосс, и МакКой тебя спасли в этот раз? Втайне от меня. И не в первый раз видимо?

Ну, бывало. Уэйд внезапно ухмыляется. Если будешь цветочки им посылать – отправь титановой заднице еще шоколадку, он больше всех старался.

Мудак ты!

Ага. Что-то я не вижу былой страсти в твоих глазах. Он потягивается, играя мускулами. Ну конфетка же, а, скажи?..

То же говно в другой обертке.

Ты меня ценишь, как никто другой, Питер. Он надевает оранжевую парку, подарок, и растянутые штаны. Горячего секса в ближайшее время, чую, не будет.

Горячий ужин и на том спасибо.

Давай. Что в меню?

Комбо «Я идиот» – стейки и раствор для пероральной регидратации.

«Ты и диод», как в твоем кружке робототехники в шестом классе. Питер, ну… Ну что ты так волнуешься каждый раз.

А как не волноваться? Ты же себе каждый раз находишь такую жопу, что никакой фактор не справится. Вот как сейчас. Тебя почти убило в прошлый раз этой блядской сывороткой, и ты опять туда лезешь? Так бы и врезал тебе снова.

Слушай, ну тогда не в сыворотке было дело, меня тогда чуть взрывом не прикончило, но это же не то! А сейчас это – пф, фигня, как сиськи вставить…

Да фигня, сердце остановилось. Ты о последствиях можешь хоть когда-нибудь подумать? Обо мне иногда подумать? Что я, блядь, тогда в больнице на десять лет вперёд дерьма нахлебался?..

Я… Питер, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я на эти пробирки смотрю, а там все отражается, такое маленькое, и комната эта, и весь разгром, и моя морда в маске, и они там стоят так в ряд, как зародыши других жизней, параллельных, новых, и звякают тоненько «выпей меня, выпей»… И я как гребанная Алиса… Он резко отворачивается и начинает спускаться по лестнице. Ну, ступил. Извини, бывает. Пойдем ужинать.

Голос у него чужой и какой-то совсем далекий. Питер идет за ним на кухню и радуется, что не надо поворачиваться к нему спиной или смотреть в лицо.

Движения уверенные, хозяйские. Успокаивающие. Вытяжку, как всегда, не включил, и вскоре всю кухню наполняет запах горелого мяса. Питер тянется нажать на кнопку. Черт, это же всего лишь мясо. Мясо, плоть, мелочь какая-то. Столько шума из-за ерунды. Нет, есть и посерьезнее вещи, но он же знал о них с самого начала, ну, или догадывался, и все равно решил их отбросить. Думать, что их нет. Когда на самом деле они – вот они, привет. Но не это же главное.

А пиво у нас есть?

Виски есть. Древний, как ты.

Сойдет.

Питер достает бутылку, лед и наполняет два стакана.

Стейк нежный, хочется перекатывать его по нёбу долго и смачно, а виски, наоборот, заглотить побыстрее, чтоб не успеть почувствовать вкус. Мясо хорошо, а спирт протух. Но хоть нутро жжет, поэтому Питер добавляет себе еще, ожидая, когда же в голову ударит пьянящая легкость.

Но вместо подъёма духа у него тяжесть в желудке. От нервов. Или все-таки паучий метаболизм… Питер заедает омерзительный привкус элитного бухла омерзительным же стебельком сельдерея – вот он, вкус неудавшейся жизни. Снова тянется налить, но Уэйд выхватывает бутылку и убирает в шкаф.

Что, я теперь любовник на три стакана? Или на всю бутылку?

Питер все же не может сдержаться, несмотря на в край говенное настроение.

Ты теперь любовник-сплю-на диване.

Он отставляет тарелку.

Ну пойдем тогда на диван, что ли? Хоть телек поглядим. Не бойся, лапать не буду. Я ж теперь для тебя на две недели, как минимум, урод и козлина.

Ну, ну. Уродом ты был всегда. И я не про морду, знаешь, хрен там с этой внешностью.

Питер плюхается на диван рядом с Уэйдом. То ли тому холодно теперь без фактора, то ли специально так оделся, чтоб одежда больше скрывала, вон даже носки натянул и капюшон. Аккуратно вжимается под бочок. Уэйд пахнет чистым бельем и чужим мылом. Теперь ещё и выглядит, как чужак. Питер не представляет, каково с ним будет в одной постели.

Ладно, перебьется пару дней один. А потом Питер привыкнет.

Надолго?

От пары недель до месяца.

А дальше?

Дальше у тебя школа начнется, а я к Иксам. Или МакКой выведет аккуратно, или Логан присмотрит. Да все нормально будет, не психуй.

Питер устраивается поудобнее.

Ладно, вообрази там сам, что я тебе в рифму могу ответить.

На экране в синей глубине медленно и грациозно движутся горбатые киты.

We are nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Уэйд осторожно кладет руку Питеру на плечо, как бы немного приобнимает, для тепла.

Рассказывает про какую-то секретную базу в Антарктиде, господи, когда это было-то, за десять лет до Питера, за пятнадцать? Про километры льда, зеркальные проливы, черноту скал. Что спрессованный снег за тысячелетия превращается в ослепительно голубой лёд, что айсберги потрескивают, как ледяной костер, когда тают на солнце. Что любовные песни китов похожи на стенания одиноких призраков. Что ничего никогда не растает полностью, и в глубине всегда будет скрыто больше, чем видимо на поверхности.

Конечно, он не совсем об этом говорит, но Питер слышит именно это. Хочет услышать. Прижимается крепче, прикрывая глаза; как знать, может с утра они проснутся вместе на дрейфующей льдине своей двойной кровати ещё чуть менее чужими.


End file.
